Lucky-ON!
by TheMadYuriWriter16
Summary: When Minami invites Yutaka over to meet one of her old friends, they never would've thought it would spark an unusual relationship.
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of school, and students were heading out of the classroom when Minami Iwasaki walked up to her friend, Yutaka Kobayakawa. "Hey, Yutaka." She said, just loud enough for the other girl to hear.

"Yeah Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked. She knew Minami was a soft spoken girl and never one to start a conversation, so when she did speak up, she listened.

Minami stood there for a second, mustering up the courage to speak, before opening her mouth. "An old friend of mine is coming over, and I was wondering if you would like to meet her?" She asked, looking down at the shorter girl.

Yutaka thought about it for a minute. Minami had never told her of any other old friends besides Miyuki, so she knew they didn't hang out often. Though the fact she had asked probably means that this friend is alright with it. Yutaka eventually nodded her head. "Sure, I would love to meet her." To this Minami smiled. The two then started packing up their things before leaving the class. Not seeing the blue ahoge pop up in the crowd.

After about fifteen minutes, Yutaka had finally arrived home. Though she didn't expect to see Konata on the front porch. "Hi Onee-chan." Yutaka said, walking up to the door, but it was blocked by the otaku.

"So," Konata said, gaining her signature cat-like smile. "What were you and Minami talking about? She seemed awfully nervous." She asked.

"She just asked me if I wanted to visit her friend, why?"

"Oh, nothing, I just couldn't help but notice her strange behavior."

"She was acting strange?" Yutaka asked. "I didn't notice anything odd."

"Of course you didn't," Konata said, patting the smaller girl's head. "Here, let your cousin teach you a thing or two." She said, leading Yutaka inside before closing the door.

*Author's Notes*

Jeez, I knew I was gonna be rusty, but I didn't know it was gonna be this bad. Anyway, I hope to be on here more often, but don't get your hopes up… Or down, depending...


	2. Chapter 2

After an awkward conversation and a good night's sleep, Yutaka was awake and ready to take on the day. She got dressed and grabbed a simple breakfast of toast and jam before heading out the door. Though not before giving an awkward goodbye to Konata, who was laying on the couch. She walked out of the house and made her way towards Minami's house. "I wonder what her friend is like." She thought to herself, letting her mind wonder. It wasn't long before Yutaka arrived at the house and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, the door was opened, though it certainly wasn't Minami. The person appeared to be shorter, and had brown hair with a yellow hairband, showing off her forehead. The person looked down at Yutaka. "Aren't you a bit young to be wandering around by yourself?" She asked, making the smaller girl pout.

"I'm not young!" Yutaka said, looking up at the brunette.

"Well you're really short then." The other girl said, earning herself a head bump from a taller girl with black hair.

"I apologize for her rudeness, she can be a bit blunt at times." The taller girl said. "Come in, Minami had to get something from the store, so she'll be right back." Yutaka only nodded before heading inside.

"My name's Yutaka." She said, looking at both girls.

"Well, I'm Ritsu, and she's Mio." Ritsu exclaimed, pointing at the raven haired girl before looking at Yutaka. "So how did you become friends with Minami?"

"Well, I first met her when taking the entrance exam for Ryoo because she let me use her handkerchief, and then we met again after we were both accepted." Yutaka said, remembering that day. "So how did you two meet her?" She asked.

"While we may not exactly remember first meeting her, we do remember living near each other till the 7th grade, when she and Miyuki moved here." Mio said. Just then, Minami walked through the door, carrying a grocery bag, and a backpack.

"What's the backpack for?" Ritsu asked.

"Well, I got this from Yutaka's cousin." Minami said.

"What's in it?" Yutaka asked, opening the bag. "Clothes?"

"Well you're apparently having a sleepover." Minami said, watching Yutaka's smile grow bigger.

"I'll need to thank her when I get home." Yutaka thought, closing the bag.

After watching the situation, Ritsu looked at Minami. "So, what do we do first?"

Author's Notes

I got nothing, have a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

Minami had thought about the question for a bit before shrugging. "I haven't really thought about what we could do." She said, placing the grocery bag on a table. "Though I suppose we could play a game or something."

"How about truth or dare?" Ritsu asked, looking at Mio, who she knew would be against the idea.

"I'd like to try." Minami said, Yutaka nodded in agreement.

Mio looked at the three girls who all wanted to play before eventually giving in. "Alright, I'll play as well." To this, the four sat around a table with an empty bottle in the middle. "So who goes first?" Mio asked.

"How about shortest goes first?" Ritsu suggested, pointing at Yutaka, and earning herself a head bump. After a few minutes of Mio and Ritsu bickering, Yutaka gripped the bottle and spun it. Everyone watched the bottle spin before landing in front of Minami.

"Truth." Minami said, looking at Yutaka, who was having trouble thinking of a question. Ritsu eventually leaned in and whispered in the girl's ear, causing her face to match her hair.

"A-are you in a relationship?" Yutaka asked. Minami simply blushed and nodded.

With Ritsu having been knocked out of the game, Minami was able to regain her composure and spin the bottle. After a few seconds, the bottle landed in front of Mio. "Truth." She said.

"Are you in a relationship?" Minami asked, genuinely curious since Ritsu brought up the topic. Mio only shook her head.

"I'm not in a relationship either." Yutaka said, making the other two look at her curiously. "I-I just wanted to move on from the topic." Minami and Mio nodded in understanding.

The three went on for a bit longer before eventually running out of stuff to ask, and none of them wanted to go for a dare, so they just started to talk about random topics. Eventually Ritsu gained consciousness and joined their conversation. "How come you guys stopped?" She asked.

"We ran out of stuff to ask." Mio said.

"Yeah, if you'd like though, you could help me make some snacks." Minami said. At the mention of food however, everyone's stomach rumbled, all of them realizing just how long they have been talking. Ritsu and Minami then went into the kitchen, leaving Yutaka and Mio alone.

Author's Notes

All I'm going to say is I'm sorry for the chapters being so short...


End file.
